Superman: El niño que aprendió a volar
by John Mejia
Summary: Una perspectiva sobre los primeros años de Clark Kent en Smallville. Aunque muchos de los eventos están inspirados en series de televisión, películas y más que nada en los cómics, esta historia en sí es un producto original que espero disfruten.
1. Juego de niños

**El niño que aprendió a volar**

Por John Mejía

**Capítulo 1 – Juego de niños**

La campana resonó por todos corredores, irrumpiendo en los salones de clase para anunciar el descanso de media mañana. Al igual que el resto de los niños, Clark guardó sus libros de estudio en su mochila, la acomodó en el cajón bajo la tabla de escribir de su pupitre de madera, tomó su lonchera y salió corriendo al patio de recreos que quedaba en la parte posterior de la escuela. El patio de juegos era lo suficientemente amplio para que los casi cien niños que estudiaban allí pudieran distraerse libremente, ya fuera en los juegos de tiovivo, las barras o los espacios dispuestos para armar improvisados encuentros de beisbol casero o de _Football_ americano. Era para un picadito de esto último precisamente, que un grupo de sus compañeros estaban ya organizándose.

"¿Quieres participar, Clark?", le preguntó su amigo Pete, un peli-mono lleno de pecas que lo tomó del brazo presuroso. "Vamos cuatro contra cuatro y jugamos a tres tantos. Los ganadores se llevan la lonchera de los perdedores. Yo voy con el grupo de Brad y le pedí a Kenny que te guardara un cupo en su equipo, de esa forma podré hacerme a esa deliciosa lonchera tuya".

"Como si pudieras…", respondió Clark y corrió junto a su amigo Kenny para tomar posición en el campo de juego, luego de poner la lonchera junto con todas las demás, amontonadas al borde de la imaginaría línea de meta que demarcaba su cancha de juego.

La pequeña Lana y dos de sus amigas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol desde donde se contemplaba el juego de sus compañeros. La pelirroja saboreaba su merienda mientras sus dos amigas parloteaban sobre algo, la verdad no les prestaba mayor cuidado. Su atención estaba centrada en el juego de los niños, en uno de ellos en particular.

Clark tomó el balón y avanzó hacia la línea de meta contraria. Kenny bloqueó a Pete pero su otro compañero no pudo contener a Brad, que tenía un físico superior aunque compartía la misma edad de sus compañeros. Brad no tuvo contemplación alguna y derribo a Clark con algo más de fuerza de la que realmente necesitaba. Le gustaba apalear a los pequeños sabelotodo y nada mejor que hacerlo dentro del campo de juego, donde podía excusarse con un sencillo "es que así es el juego".

Lana se puso de pie de golpe y casi derramó la bebida de su botella, un delicioso jugo de fresas preparado por su tía Nell esa mañana.

Clark tenía la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que escurrían por sus ojos. No eran de dolor, prácticamente no había sentido el empujón. Eran de orgullo herido y rabia, al escuchar la mofa que el pesado de Brad hacía a costa suya. Se puso de pie sin limpiarse la tierra de sus _jeanes_ ni los raspones que la caída le había dejado en los codos y se abalanzó contra Brad. Pete se percató del arrebato de su amigo y pensó "es una mala idea, ¡Brad lo va a matar!". Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió para interponerse en el camino de Clark y bloquearlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo siguiente que Pete recuerda, es la cara del enfermero que le decía con voz suave: "Tranquilo, es una pequeña fractura. Vas a estar bien".

* * *

_Superman, Clark Kent y demás personajes (con excepción de aquellos creados especificamente para esta historia), son propiedad de DC Comics. Ni el autor ni esta obra tienen relación alguna directa o indirecta con DC Comics. Esta obra se realiza sin ánimo de lucro y como un homenaje a Superman. Aunque muchos de los eventos están inspirados en series de televisión, películas y más que nada en los cómics, esta historia en sí es un producto original que espero sea de su agrado._


	2. Culpa ciega y sorda

**El niño que aprendió a volar**

Por John Mejía

**Capítulo 2 – Culpa ciega y sorda**

Jonathan terminó de descargar las pacas de maíz y ajustó cuidadosamente la cajuela de la vieja camioneta Ford. Los peones de la distribuidora tomaron la mercancía y la llevaron a la bodega. Henry, distribuidor mayorista y propietario de la bodega, estaba satisfecho con el producto.

"Has tenido una buena temporada", felicitó a Jonathan y le extendió la factura de recibo, junto con el respectivo cheque. Jonathan lo recibió complacido. Con ese dinero esperaba ponerse al día con las deudas de su granja. Henry aprovechó para proponerle un trabajo extra a Jonathan, algo que beneficiaba a los dos: "Tengo una carga pendiente por recoger en la granja de los Braverman. Roger no puede traerla y de momento no tengo transporte disponible. Pensé que quizás podrías encargarte de eso y ganarte unos centavos extra. ¿Qué dices?"

"Cómo están las cosas, cualquier moneda es bienvenida", respondió Jonathan con una sonrisa. "Iba a ayudarle a Ben a buscar un toro que se le escapó esta mañana del corral, pero estoy seguro que él entenderá que…"

Antes que Jonathan pudiera terminar, uno de los muchachos que atendía el despacho al público en la distribuidora salió corriendo al patio gritando desaforado: "¡Señor Kent! ¡Su esposa lo necesita urgente al teléfono!". Con el permiso de Henry, entró a la oficina y atendió la llamada. Su rostro reflejó la preocupación que le causaron las noticias.

"Tendrás que disculparme, Henry… pero hubo un accidente en la escuela y parece que Clark estuvo involucrado. Quizás más tarde…"

"Seguro, ve y atiende a tu hijo… primero lo importante", le dijo al despedirse.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la escuela. Smallville era después de todo un pueblo pequeño y aunque algunas casas y granjas quedaran un tanto retiradas unas de otras, las vías usualmente estaban descongestionadas. Parqueó la camioneta y fue directamente al despacho de la directora. Allí, la veterana docente le contó los detalles de lo ocurrido.

"Los muchachos estaban jugando y hubo un incidente. Parece que Clark se tropezó con Pete y este cayó mal, seguramente, porque no se explica de qué otra forma… el caso es que Pete se desmayó y cuando el enfermero fue a socorrerlo se percató que tenía fracturado el brazo. No se imagina los gritos de dolor de ese pobre muchacho mientras lo llevaban al hospital".

"¿Y Clark?", preguntó angustiado Jonathan. "¿Cómo está él? ¿Dónde…?"

"Ese es el problema, señor Kent, no sabemos donde está. Ya lo buscamos por todas partes y no hay rastro de él. Creo que pudo sentirse culpable por la lesión de su amigo y escapó… quizás esté de camino a su casa. Ya se lo reportamos a Ethan y estoy segura que..."

Jonathan no perdió otro minuto. Salió de la escuela, saltó a su camioneta y arrancó. No iba a perder tiempo esperando que el Comisario iniciara la búsqueda de su hijo. Abandonó la zona urbana de la ciudad y las parcelas de las granjas comenzaron a llenar el horizonte. Si la directora tenía razón y el muchacho iba camino de su casa, probablemente cortaría por las parcelas, por las tierras de su vecino Ben Hubbard, como acostumbraban hacer cuando salían juntos. Y no se equivocaba. A lo lejos, dentro de los predios de Ben, pudo ver el saco rojo del uniforme de la escuela que llevaba su niño y que destacaba contra los colores verdes y amarillos de los campos. Orilló la camioneta y desmontó. Se acercó a la cerca y comenzó a llamarlo a gritos.

Clark no escuchaba los llamados de su padre. Sus propios sollozos y las lágrimas en sus ojos se lo impedían. Había lastimado a su mejor amigo, lo escuchó gritar de dolor. ¿Cómo podría perdonarse por algo así? ¿Cómo podría Pete perdonarlo por haberle causado semejante daño? Su pequeño mundo se estremecía… no, no era eso. Era algo más. Algo en la tierra.

Jonathan gritaba con toda la fuerza que sus cansados pulmones le daban mientras corría hacia él, pero el niño seguía sin escuchar. Tampoco parecía reparar en el enorme animal que también corría desbocado en su dirección. Al enorme toro negro poco o nada le importó que una cría de humano estuviera en su camino. Le pasó por encima como si nada y siguió su camino. Jonathan sintió que su corazón iba a estallar.


	3. En sala de urgencias

**El niño que aprendió a volar**

Por John Mejía

**Capítulo 3 – En sala de urgencias**

"¡Peter Joseph Ross!" gritó el hombre de gruesa constitución que se abrió paso por los pasillos del hospital hasta la camilla de la sala de emergencias, donde un golpeado niño contemplaba con lágrimas en los ojos, el yeso que cubría su brazo derecho. El hombre se detuvo a su lado con una expresión de furia tal, que basto para hacer que el niño olvidara que el acetaminofén no había conseguido mitigar del todo el dolor que la fractura la produjo. "¿En qué lio te has metido esta vez?"

"Perdón, papá… no fue mi culpa", dijo tímidamente el niño sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

Una enfermera se acercó al hombre y se lo llevó para que llenara algunos formatos y pudiera llevarse al niño a casa. De nuevo, lagrimas enlagunaron los ojos de Pete, pero esta vez no eran causadas por el dolor físico de su lesión, este era un dolor que ninguna analgésico le iba a quitar.

"Hola", escuchó saludar a una delicada voz, tan dulce que Pete podría compararla con la voz de un ángel, claro, si conociera la voz de los ángeles. Frente a él, una niña de cabellos dorados que no le llegaban a los hombros debido al corte que llevaba, preguntó apuntando al yeso: "¿Cómo te hiciste eso?".

"Me tropecé con…", Pete se enderezó y decidió impresionar a la niña contando su propia versión de los hechos: "un sujeto enorme, como de dos metros, vino corriendo hacia mí con mala cara, pero yo lo enfrente y…"

"Oh, vaya… escuché que fue durante un juego en el cole, que tropezaste con uno de tus amigos, que no es más viejo ni más alto que tú o que yo", interrumpió la niña con una sonrisa maliciosa, deleitada en el placer de desenmascarar a ese pequeño y agradable mentiroso.

Pete la miró con sospecha. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto de eso si nunca antes la había visto? "¿Quién eres tú?".

"Me llamo Chloe, vine de Metrópolis con mi mamá, estamos visitando a mi tío".

¿Metrópolis? Esa era la ciudad metropolitana de mayor renombre y crecimiento en la costa este y quedaba a varias horas de distancia en carro. El año pasado Pete y sus padres habían ido allá a una de esas "cosas de adultos" que no se molestaron en explicarle. Como sea, le dio la oportunidad de conocer los edificios más altos que había visto en su corta vida. "¿Y qué haces por acá, Chloe?".

"Vamos a mudarnos aquí, así que mi mamá me dejó al cuidado de mi tío mientras visita algunas casas donde podamos vivir".

"¿Y quién es tu tío?", preguntó con curiosidad mientras la niña sacaba un marcador de una mochila rosa que colgaba de su hombro. Pete adivinó cuál era la intención de la pequeña y no se molestó en evitarlo. Ella respondió a su pregunta mientras garabateaba su nombre en el blanco yeso virgen que le cubría el brazo.

"Es el doctor que te atendió. Me contó lo que ocurrió y a él se lo contó el enfermero que te trajo desde el cole. Tengo que estar muy pendiente de esa clase de detalles, ¿sabes?, si es que quiero ser una buena reportera cuando crezca… no, permíteme corregir: no una buena reportera, sino la mejor", recalcó con absoluta confianza.

Pete contempló el nombre en su yeso. Ya no le dolía el brazo y concluyó que eso, tener la oportunidad para conocer a esta pequeña, era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida. Y todo gracias a Clark.

"Por cierto, creo que querrás saber… mi tío salió hace unos minutos luego que lo llamaran de urgencia. Me dejó al cuidado de la enfermera que se llevó a tu padre y ella me dijo que la esperara aquí… como sea, mi tío me contó antes de irse, que tenía que ir a ver a un niño que fue arrollado por un toro gigante. El mismo niño que te fracturó a ti. ¿Cómo te parece? Qué cosas pasan en este pueblo".

Pete salió de su ensueño con el impacto de la noticia. "¡Dios mío!", pensó: "¡Clark!".


	4. Mentiras, secretos y verdades

**El niño que aprendió a volar**

Por John Mejía

**Capítulo 4 – Mentiras, secretos y verdades**

El médico terminó de examinar al niño. Aparte de algunos moretones sin importancia, no encontró razón para alarmarse. El pequeño Clark estaba tan sano y fuerte como siempre. Le dio una palmadita en las mejillas y salió del cuarto, dejándolo al cuidado de su madre, quien estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo. "Martha Kent puede ser una mujer sobreprotectora en ocasiones", pensó el galeno.

Bajó sin prisa las escaleras hasta la primera planta, donde lo esperaba Jonathan. Sentado en la sala, se le notaba nervioso, agitado y más pálido de lo usual. Sin embargo, lo que menos le agradó al médico, fue verlo sobarse el lado izquierdo del pecho con tanta fuerza e insistencia.

"¿Duele?", preguntó.

"No es nada, Oscar. Es que he tenido un día bastante agitado", contestó Jonathan, confiando en que fuera tan solo eso, un achaque de esos que llegan con los años.

"Pues el niño está bien. Martha me contó que el sol te jugó una mala pasada y que no pasó nada de lo que describiste por teléfono y honestamente, me alegro. Hubiera sido lamentable si un animal de 1000 kilos como el que tiene Ben en sus tierras, le hubiera pasado encima a un niño de la edad de Clark".

Jonathan esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

"Pero no es el niño quien me preocupa. Voy a separarte una cita, quiero que vengas a verme mañana al hospital. Y, no…", advirtió antes que Jonathan pudiera replicar, como era su costumbre, "no aceptare un no por respuesta".

El medico tomó su saco y sombrero, que colgaban del perchero a un paso de la puerta y se despidió. Jonathan lo observó subir a su auto, dar la vuelta frente del granero y conducir por el sendero hasta salir de la granja. Martha se reunió con él, bajo el porche de la entrada. Era más de medio día y el sol parecía calentar más que de costumbre.

"Voy a servirte el almuerzo", comentó Martha.

"Se lo que vi", musitó Jonathan sin todavía dar crédito a lo ocurrido. "El animal le pasó por encima. Clark escasamente respiraba cuando lo levanté del piso. Tu viste las ropas hechas trizas, la sangre de sus heridas. Cuando llamé a Oscar, pensé que íbamos a perderlo. Ahora, no sé que pensar. Su recuperación no es algo natural, es casi…"

"¡Es un milagro!", le interrumpió su esposa, abrazándolo con fuerza, con lagrimas en sus ojos. "Un milagro…"

Jonathan no estaba tan seguro de eso. Sospechaba que algo más estaba en juego. Precisamente, ese algo que durante los últimos ocho años habían mantenido enterrado, oculto bajo el piso del granero. Un secreto sobre el que ahora comenzaba a tener sus dudas.

"Quizás no hicimos lo correcto. Clark es un buen niño, pero sabemos tan poco sobre su procedencia. Tal vez no seamos los más indicados para…"

La mujer se apartó de su lado y lo miro con determinación: "¡Jonathan Kent, no te atrevas! Clark es nuestro hijo, sin importar cómo o dónde lo hayamos encontrado. En lo que a mi respecta, no es un monstruo llegado de otro planeta, ni nada que se le parezca y no podría ser más hijo mio o tuyo que si hubiera salido de mis entrañas". Se enjugó las lágrimas, las suyas y las de su esposo. "Voy a calentar la comida para que almorcemos juntos, en familia y demos gracias por todas las bendiciones que hemos recibido, ¿bueno?"

Jonathan asintió y con un beso renovaron sus votos y la promesa de mantener su secreto. Sin embargo, Jonathan no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza una duda que lo venía atormentando sobre su hijo: "¿Y qué si no soy el indicado para ser su padre?"

En su cuarto, Clark comenzó a llorar. No entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo ni por qué. Su cuerpo había sanado sorpresivamente rápido y de un momento para acá, podía ver mejor que antes, descubriendo detalles minúsculos en las cosas que lo rodeaban, tanto que casi parecía que pudiera ver a través de ellas. Y no sólo eso. También podía escuchar con claridad prístina cada sonido: el zumbido de las abejas del panal que colgaba del árbol sembrado atrás del granero, el tranquilo respirar de los caballos que descansaban en el establo situado al lado del silo y las voces de sus padres en la planta baja. Fueron sus palabras las que desataron su llanto. Podría no entender muchas cosas, pero si que las personas de allí abajo, aquellas a las que tanto amaba, no eran sus padres.


	5. Meditando por lo alto

**El niño que aprendió a volar**

Por John Mejía

**Capítulo 5 – Meditando por lo alto**

"¡Jou! ¡Clark! ¿Estás ahí?"

Los gritos se escucharon en la cocina y Martha Kent salió a ver de qué se trataba. Frente a la puerta de entrada encontró a tres niños. Reconoció a Pete Ross con su brazo encabestrillado y unas buenas ojeras a consecuencia de tanto llorar. A su lado, el primogénito de los Braverman, un tanto más alto que Pete y con una expresión de quien prefiere estar en otra parte o jugando en algún lado antes que andar haciendo una visita vespertina. La tercera era una niña de cabellos color dorado pálido a quien nunca antes había visto.

"Hola niños… Pete, ¿no deberías estar en casa cuidándote ese brazo?"

El muchacho levantó el brazo tanto como pudo antes de sentir un poco de dolor y se limitó a responder al reclamo con un humilde "Pero si tengo un cabestrillo…", y luego como si fuera algo normal andar con el brazo colgando, continuó: "Buscamos a Clark, ¿está en casa?"

"Creo que está en su cuarto. Iré a ver".

Martha subió al segundo piso, tocó la puerta del cuarto de Clark y al no tener respuesta, entró. La única señal de que su hijo estuvo allí, era la cama desarreglada. La ventana estaba abierta y con los acontecimientos recientes, Martha contempló la idea de que hubiera salido por ahí, algo que no parecía posible ya que afuera no había nada que le permitiera descolgarse hasta el piso. Lo más seguro, concluyó, es que hubiera salido por la puerta de atrás luego que Jonathan se fuera a cumplir con el compromiso adquirido en la mañana con Henry Rosenthal, el dueño de la distribuidora de grano. El rostro de decepción fue evidente en los niños, cuando Martha les comunicó la novedad.

"¿Pero él está bien?", preguntó inquieto Pete. "Escuché que había sido arrollado por un toro esta mañana. No está herido ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?"

No dejaba de sorprenderle lo rápido que corrían los rumores en Smallville. Era casi un milagro que ella y su esposo hubieran podido guardar durante tanto tiempo el origen secreto de su hijo y ya fuera cosa de las circunstancias o del destino, daba gracias por eso.

"No te preocupes Pete, Clark está bien. Todo fue un malentendido", respondió con una sonrisa. Le resultaba conmovedor que, aunque en cierto grado Clark tuviera alguna responsabilidad en la lesión de su brazo, Pete estaba preocupado por él en lugar de estar furioso. Eso decía mucho de Pete y un tanto más acerca de Clark, lo que la hizo sentir orgullosa.

"¿Quieren esperar en la sala a que vuelva? No se dónde está pero de seguro no tarda".

"No será necesario, Señora Kent", respondió Pete. "Ya nos pondremos al tanto mañana en el cole. Hasta luego" y sin decir más, los tres tomaron el sendero de salida.

Desde su puesto, Clark vio y escuchó claramente la conversación de sus amigos y su madre. Hubiera podido regresar a la casa para estar con ellos, pero realmente no estaba de ánimo para eso. Tampoco quería estar encerrado. Por eso salió sin avisar luego de terminado el almuerzo que con tanto cariño les preparó su madre. _Madre_. Realmente ella no lo era, ni Jonathan era su padre. Eran una pareja de _extraños_ que lo cuidaban. ¿Dónde estaban sus verdaderos padres? ¿Por qué lo habían abandonado? ¿Por qué no lo habían amado lo suficiente para retenerlo a su lado, tanto como lo amaban los Kent? Todas esas preguntas abarrotaban el pequeño cerebro en su cabeza.

Con el aumento del viento frio y los cielos tornándose cada vez más rojos, Clark reparó en que quedaba poco para que llegara la noche y aunque aquellos no fueran sus verdaderos padres, los quería y lo menos que deseaba era que se preocuparan por su ausencia. Se puso de pie y saltó.

La altura de caída fue mucho mayor que la de un rato antes, cuando saltó por la ventana de su cuarto. La velocidad alcanzada hizo que se produjera un sonido fuerte y seco cuando sus pies golpearon el piso, que se hundió, no por causa de su peso, sino por la fuerza del impacto. Miró hacia arriba y contempló el molino dando vueltas. La base metálica donde estaba sentado hace tan sólo un momento, justo bajo las aspas del molino, tenía una altura mayor que la de la chimenea de su casa. ¿Cómo había podido alcanzarla con tan sólo el impulso de un salto? Una pregunta más que le revoloteaba en su cabeza y una más que se quedaría sin respuesta de momento. Una mayor prioridad surgió cuando escuchó una delicada voz a sus espaldas, llamándole por su nombre.


	6. Dos buenos amigos

**El niño que aprendió a volar**

Por John Mejía

**Capítulo 6 – Dos buenos amigos**

Una suave brisa recorrió las planicies de Kansas, agitando suavemente las espigas de trigo plantadas por doquier, todavía a la espera de ser cosechadas. En un claro, de espaldas a un viejo árbol tapizado con hojas amarillas y cerca a un elevado molino de granja, encargado de bombear agua desde las profundidades, dos niños se encuentran casualmente.

"¿Clark? ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu casa?", preguntó la pequeña niña.

"Yo…", balbuceó Clark, nervioso pero sin entender la razón del por qué, algo que solía ocurrirle cada que se encontraba con Lana. "Yo salí a caminar y caminar…"

"Llegaste hasta aquí desde tu casa… ¿caminando?", cuestionó ella con incredulidad. Entre ese lugar y la granja de los Kent no debían haber más de tres kilómetros y aunque no resultaba una distancia considerablemente grande, para un niño de su edad era como caminar hasta la Luna.

"No, claro que no", se apresuró a corregir Clark. "Corrí una parte". La franqueza de su respuesta debió bastar para Lana, porque no insistió en el tema. Se hizo un silencio que ninguno parecía saber como romper, hasta que Clark se animó a preguntar: "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"A veces vengo acá a escuchar el viento y contemplar este molino. Algún día cuando sea mayor subiré para ver la vista desde allí. Debe ser impresionante", comentó con ensoñación. Clark asintió con una sonrisa picara, sin atreverse a confirmar con conocimiento de causa, lo que para ella eran suposiciones.

Lo invitó a que la acompañara hasta la casa donde su tía podría convidarles algo de tomar, pero él cortésmente declinó. Ya era casi de noche y prefería "regresar a casa de los Kent".

"¿Los Kent? ¿Desde cuando llamas a tus padres por su apellido?".

"Ellos no son mis padres", confesó con voz apesadumbrada. Y aunque le causaba dolor expresarlo en voz alta, estaba complacido de poderlo sacar de su pecho, donde dolía mucho más. "Ellos no saben que lo se, sin querer los escuché mencionarlo. ¿No es trágico?"

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo lo abrazó, una inocente manifestación de afecto que tuvo un efecto increíblemente reconfortante en Clark, que cerró los ojos para aprovecharlo al máximo. Este contacto produjo en él una sensación diferente a la que experimentaba con los abrazos de los Kent. Fue un intercambio de energía tan agradable, que su corazón palpitó con más fuerza y fue brotando de dentro de sí una oleada de calor tal, que se le sonrojaron las mejillas y dejó una marca grabada en la corteza de aquel viejo árbol cuando ese calor salió proyectado a través de sus ojos azules, ahora abiertos de par en par.

"¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó asustado, separándose violentamente y rompiendo así el abrazo que Lana le había compartido con tanto cariño.

La niña, apenada, trató de justificar su comportamiento: "Perdón, no fue mi intención molestarte, mi tía me abraza cuando el recuerdo de mi madre o la ausencia de mi padre me ponen triste y como te sentí triste pensé que también funcionaría para ti".

Clark quiso interrumpirla para decirle que no se refería a su abrazo sino a la misteriosa ráfaga de calor que escapó por sus ojos, pero algo le dijo que no era el momento, que era mejor callar e ignorar la delgada columna de humo casi imperceptible que había quedado en aquel árbol como única huella de lo ocurrido.

"No hay problema", dijo avergonzado por haberla hecho sentir mal. Le puso una mano en un hombro y la miró con ternura hasta que ella le correspondió con una sonrisa. "Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa".

Lana vivía en casa de su tía, Nell Potter, quien la tenía bajo su tutela ante la continua ausencia de su padre, el reconocido arqueólogo Thomas Lang, que usaba su trabajo de exploración en el exterior para olvidar la muerte de su esposa. Frente al portón de su casa, Clark le compartió a su amiga aquello que más lo atormentaba desde que descubriera lo que ya sabemos: "No entiendo por qué mis padres me abandonaron, ¿tanto me odiaron?".

"No creo que te hayan odiado", dijo ella, intentando responder lo mejor que pudo. "Tal vez no tuvieron otra opción, no lo se. Pero para mí siempre has sido Clark Kent y siempre he visto lo mucho que tus papás te quieren. Esa es una bendición que no todos tenemos. Tú que puedes, aprovéchala".

"Supongo que si", reconoció Clark, con una urgencia nueva por correr a los brazos de la única mujer que había conocido como _madre_ y escuchar la voz del hombre al que se enorgullecía de llamar _padre_. Quizás no fuera su hijo de verdad, pero de momento, eran todo lo que tenía y lo que quería tener.

Se despidió de su amiga y emprendió el regreso, tomando el camino destapado junto a la carretera. Cuando se aseguró de que ella ni nadie más lo veía, echó a correr dejando tras de si una nube de polvo.


End file.
